Ultimate Life Forms
by Zypher Omega
Summary: Shadow's still alive but in his plan for vengance something goes horribly wrong and now Sonic's life is on the line!
1. He's Alive and Kicking!

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
A/N: Hey this is actually my second fic on this site. My first one was a flop and I dropped it eventually. I've read a bunch of the sonic fanfics and I must say there is a lot of crap floating around but there is the occasional great story that just makes me sit back and go WOW!!! I doubt this fic will do that for you. But it might. I don't have a Beta reader as of now so just hang with me and we'll see if this fic turns out to be worthwhile. By the way this IS another Shadow ain't dead hooray fic. Means thought and ^^means sound i.e. ^tak^ someone landing.. just thought you might want to know.  
  
The pain was intense. He watched through half closed eyes as his fur began to fade back to black. He closed his eyes the rest of the way and waited for the rest of the Chaos power to drain from his body. I wish I could show that blue hedgehog who the faker is though  
  
Knuckles the Echidna was sitting on the steps of the Master Emeralds shrine watching a show on his small satellite TV that Rouge had brought him on one of her visits. The TV suddenly went to static and Knuckles felt a stab of pain as the Master Emerald sent out a shockwave of chaotic power. Holding one hand to his head Knuckles stared as a sphere of crackling energy leapt into being at the base of the shrine. He noted that there seemed to be a dark form curled in the center of it. Once the Master Emerald had subsided and the sphere had dissipated Knuckles blinked in shock at the form laying on the scorched grass.  
  
"Concentrate. Feel the energy flow through you. Control that energy." The mantra that Shadow had taught him right before they had fought the Final Hazard flowed through his mind as Sonic's eyes shot open and he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" He was suddenly moving at what seemed to be light speed but looking around things seemed to be moving in slow motion. In the next second he was standing outside the hotel in station square. He pushed the power back in the green Chaos Emerald and ran back upstairs to the suite he and Tails were sharing. "Wow! That was intense!" Tails shouted as Sonic re-entered the room. "One second you were there and the next Wham! Gone!" Sonic smiled at the enthusiasm of the young fox. "Did you get the readings?" The young fox glanced down at his laptop and grinned "Yep here they are!" Sonic smiled as well "That's great! Now maybe we can figure out what exactly I'm doing when I control the Chaos Power." Sonic tossed the emerald to Tails and said "I think I'm going to go lounge by the pool for a while just shout if you need me." Tails murmured something vague. Sonic shook his head and walked out of the room closing the door quietly so as not to disturb the Kitsune who was engrossed in his laptop deciphering exactly what the readings he had just taken meant.  
  
Knuckles leapt off the stone step that he'd been resting on and landed with a loud ^tak^ When he saw who the figure was he raced back up the steps and grabbed the emergency satellite phone from it's power generator and dialed the number Rouge had given him franticly waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?" a drowsy voice sleepily moaned on the other end of the phone. "Rouge! It's Knuckles listen I need to get some air transportation up here I just got an unexpected visitor thanks to the Master Emerald and he seems to be hurt." Rouge ran her hand through her hair and moaned, "Do you have any idea how early it is here?" Knuckles growled in frustration "Rouge it's him! For some reason the Master Emerald warped him right up to my doorstep and he seems to be injured! Could you please send me some help!" Rouge suddenly sat straight up in her bed and whispered "Your not lying are you? I'll kill you if you are Knuckles!" Knuckles thought he was going to go insane! The crazy bat just wouldn't catch a clue here!  
  
He blinked his eyes slowly and looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" He sat still for a few more minutes feeling his wounds heal and his obsidian fur grow back. Once he felt like he could he stood and took stock of what he had to work with. I'm alive, my hover skates are still functional, I'm missing one of my bracelets though. Unconsciously the black hedgehog scanned for a Chaos Energy signature. What he found almost blew his mind. "Holy Shit! What is that?" Looking more carefully at his surroundings he was surprised to find Knuckles the Echidna yelling into a bright yellow box. He shook his head at this and started to walk up the steps all the while feeling the source of the massive Chaos Energy flux growing stronger and getting closer.  
  
Knuckles suddenly numb hands dropped his phone as the previously badly injured hedgehog slowly walked up the steps of the shrine right past the startled Guardian to stare into the depths of the Master Emerald. Knuckles started to walk towards the black and red hedgehog when the emerald started to glow and the six chaos emeralds that were in the shrine began to glow also. Knuckles senses were screaming as he shouted, "What the hell do you think your doing! I don't care whether you helped Sonic and us you still can't waltz in here and screw with the Master Emerald!" The hedgehog simply ignored him and continued to stare into the emerald. The Master emerald seemed to be having fits as it pulsed and Knuckles could see hairline cracks spring up on the Emerald. Knuckles lunged forward and grabbed on to the emerald working to keep it together using the techniques taught to him by Tikal. "Come on! Just hold on!" Knuckles felt the Master Emerald try and resist his technique for some reason it seemed to want to explode! The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Chaos Control!" The Master Emerald abruptly stopped glowing and the six chaos emeralds lifted off their pedestals and floated down to hover in a circle around the black hedgehog. The hedgehog smirked and looked at Knuckles who seemed confused at what was happening. "Tell Sonic, Tell him I'm coming to finish what we started!" With that the black hedgehog disappeared in a sudden thunderclap of Chaos Energy.  
  
In Station Square Sonic and Tails were looking at the green Chaos Emerald in awe as it pulsed and shook. Tails glanced at his mentor and asked, "S-Sonic what's it doing?" Sonic looked down at his adventuring companion and shook his head. "Tails I have no idea."  
  
A/N Wow look at that! If that isn't a completely obvious set up I don't know what is! Well tune in next time for more fun and adventure with Sonic and the gang as Ultimate Life Forms continues! 


	2. What's going on?

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Sonic Vs. Shadow?  
  
A.N. Hm..Well I don't know how the first chapter appears on other peoples comps but on mine some of the text is screwy so if anyone else sees it and knows how to fix it gimme a shout out! Oh and Formerly Known As thanks for the review I appreciate you taking the time to read my fic and review!!! Well on with the show and all that Jazz!  
  
Sonic and Tails looked at the pulsing Emerald and each other as the crystal continued to glow. Suddenly Sonic felt an ethereal presence pull him towards the Emerald. "Hey! What the hell?"  
  
Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and tried to pull him away from the Emerald. "Sonic don't touch it we don't know what it's doing!"  
  
Sonic squeezed Tail's hand. "It's not me buddy the Emerald itself is pulling me towards it!" When the Emeralds ethereal grip on him tightened Sonic looked at his long time friend and partner. "Tails I can't stop myself from moving towards it. I'll see you later."  
  
Initially confused by what Sonic had just said Tails tried to hold onto Sonic's hand harder when he'd puzzled it out. "No Sonic don't let go!" With his trademark smirk in place Sonic winked and let go of Tails' hand.  
  
"No!" Tails screamed as his friend and "brother" flew across the room and slammed into the Emerald. Once they touched a bright light flared up. Tails scanned around the room blinking rapidly looking for any sign of Sonic. "He-he's really gone."  
  
Knuckles panted with frustration wincing as he let his sore muscles relax. The Master Emerald was still in one piece but all six of the Chaos Emeralds were gone along with the Black Hedgehog. Knuckles growled in frustration and prepared to leave Angel Island to warn his ally. Once he was ready he created a large cloud bank with the Master Emerald's power and ran to the side of the Island waiting for it to pass over the Red Mountains.  
  
Gliding along the heated air currents created by the bubbling lava of the Red Mountains Knuckles couldn't help but frown at the damage done to the area by Eggman. He had placed platforms and engines all over the mountains hoping to harness the heat. When the plan failed he simply left the machinery and platforms standing.  
  
Knuckles swooped away from the industrialized Red Mountains to the cooler area of the Mystic Ruins. The steamy jungle air slowly drifted up from the vine encrusted trees surrounding and encroaching on an old Echidna temple. Knuckles had actually been to the past version of this temple. He still wasn't quite certain whether that was a strange vision or something that had actually happened.  
  
After gliding to the cave entrance to the hidden valley Knuckles boarded a train to Station Square determined to reach Sonic and Tails before something bad happened to them.  
  
Tails started when he heard a knock on the door and a gruff voice call out, "Sonic! Tails! Are you guys in there?" Tails quickly unlocked and opened the door slamming himself into Knuckles in a hug that nearly bruised the Echidna's ribs. Knuckles hesitantly returned the hug.  
  
"Tails where's Sonic I have to warn him about something." In his arms the small Kit shivered and started to cry.  
  
"He's gone Knuckles, Sonic is gone. He was warped somewhere by the Chaos Emerald that we had borrowed from you." Knuckles squeezed Tails stroking his head with one gloved hand glancing around the room to try and spot some sign that this was a joke.  
  
"Tails I came to warn you guys that Shadow's back. Somehow he survived the Final Hazard and has returned to wreck his vengeance on Sonic." Still staring at the room Knuckles whispered, "I guess I was to late."  
  
Sonic slowly rubbed his head groaning and blinking his eyes. He felt the weight of the green Chaos Emerald in his hand and looked down on it's still glowing core. "Where am I and what am I doing here?" Sonic asked out loud as he slowly stood and shook his head trying to clear it of any cobwebs.  
  
"I can answer both those questions Faker." Sonic quickly looked up taking in the appearance of his black and red rival.  
  
"Shadow? Your alive?" Sonic took a step towards the genetically engineered hedgehog reaching out a hand to touch him. Shadow disdainfully slapped Sonic's hand away.  
  
"Don't you have any manners?" Shadow muttered as he brushed his hands down his chest as if wiping away dirt. "Yes Faker I'm very much alive and as to what you're doing here well." Faster than most people and animals could see Shadow lunged at Sonic intending to take him down with a swift punch in the head.  
  
Sonic dodged to the left and kicked Shadow into the ground. "Why Shadow? Why are you attacking me?" Sonic shouted as he ran a few feet away from the black hedgehog.  
  
"Why Sonic, I'll tell you why! You left me to die out in space after the Final Hazard!" Standing Shadow shook his fist at Sonic screaming, "What did you expect me to do plummet down to Earth look you up and say 'Oh it's okay Sonic I didn't mind being left in space to DIE!'"  
  
Sonic looked at the ground trying to hide his tears, "It wasn't like that Shadow. I tried to grab you. You were just to far away and I couldn't hold on to you." Shadow sneered.  
  
"You expect me to believe that load of bullshit? I can't believe that you tried your best to save me!" Shadow set himself and revealed the red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Before Sonic could react Shadow had already warped over to him and taken the green Emerald. "Now Sonic, now we finish it!" Shadow placed the two emeralds on the ground next to the other five completing the circle. He stepped into the circle and shouted "Chaos Control" once more. Going Super he hovered above the ground and glared at Sonic.  
  
"Now you."  
  
Sonic looked up at the super charged hedgehog and whispered, "No."  
  
A.N. Wow isn't that a great little cliff hanger? I loved it. Fun chapter to write. Hope this loads correctly! What will happen to Sonic now that Shadow is in his Super form and he refuses to change into his? Will Tails and Knuckles find a way to get to Sonic and help him? If they do will they be in time? And what about the other characters? Could Eggman be plotting something this very moment? Find out next time on Ultimate Life Forms!!! 


	3. The Truth

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
The Truth  
  
A/N: Hm.Well it has come to my attention in reading my chapters that I have yet to post a disclaimer so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and company Sega does. Worship their awesome might.oh wait they don't have an awesome might anymore as all they do now is create games for the dreaded Nintendo.well they do still own Sonic and Co. so I guess worship them for that.meh  
  
Okay now pretend that that disclaimer was at the heading of both the previous chapters!  
  
Shadow glared at his blue nemesis. All Sonic saw in his burning red eyes was hate but deep in his mind Shadow was confused. I've never seen Sonic turn down a fight. Every time I challenged him he was more than ready! What's going on?  
  
"Go on Faker! Power up and fight me!" Shadow shouted as he slowly hovered to the other side of the small island he had transported himself and Sonic to.  
  
"No. I won't fight you Shadow." Sonic dashed away his tears with his fist as he reached into his shoe and grabbed something out of it. He looked at it's glinting surface and sighed.  
  
"What is that Faker? What do you have? Is it a power ring?" Shadow squinted trying to get a better look at what the Hedgehog had. Sonic lifted the object into the light and Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief. "What, Where did you find that?"  
  
Sonic slowly lifted his head up to meet Shadow's rage filled eyes. Fiery red met Emerald green as Sonic took a deep breath and said, "I grabbed you by the wrist right as you started to fall. I tried to hold on but you were to far away and I missed your hand and grabbed your bracelet instead. I tried to reach out with my other hand but the bracelet slid off and you fell away to fast for me to grab! I would have gone after you but I was still holding ARK up."  
  
Shadow slowly lowered himself down onto the ground. "But.I didn't feel a thing." Shadow looked up his eyes blazing once more. "You liar! You didn't reach for me you just stole my bracelet!" With blazing speed Shadow slammed into Sonic hammering him with his fists.  
  
Sonic didn't make a sound as he was pounded into the ground by the force of Shadow's Chaos powered punches.  
  
Tails and Knuckles were sitting in the hotel room trying to get a hold of Rouge when Knuckles went stiff and all his muscles clenched together. "Some one just tapped into the Chaos Emeralds power!" He glanced at Tails. "Do you still have the Tornado II?"  
  
Tails nodded, "Yeah it's in my hanger on the Mystic Island. Why?"  
  
Knuckles grinned, "Let's get to Angel Island! When the Chaos Emeralds are in use I can find them using my Emerald Radar!" Tails smiled also and they both ran for the train to take them to the Mystic Island.  
  
On the Island Sonic wasn't doing to well. With his refusal to power up he couldn't dodge any of Shadow's attacks. All he could do was try and block some of the weaker ones.  
  
Shadow continued to pound Sonic into the ground. For some reason he just couldn't believe that Sonic had tried to rescue him and failed. I've seen him in action he never fails! How could he have failed me?  
  
Sonic on the other hand was thinking close to the same thing. I've failed him once this is what I deserve! I won't power up and I won't fight back! If he kills me so much the better!  
  
Shadow stopped hitting Sonic and glanced around to find the source of the strange buzzing sound. When he looked up into the sky he saw a strange blue bi-plane circling in the sky. Then something red jumped out and began to slowly descend onto the Island. Shadow growled at this intrusion. "Stay right there Faker I'll deal with this then finish with you!"  
  
Knuckles was also pissed when he saw what had been happening. Still following that train of thoughts the Crimson Guardian failed to notice the silver blur racing towards him at high speeds.  
  
Shadow grinned when he saw what/who the red thing was. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Aren't you a little far from your precious Island, Guardian?" Knuckles snapped out of his trance and looked at the fully charged Super Shadow.  
  
Glaring Knuckles growled, "What the hell do you think your doing Shadow? The Chaos Emeralds are not just some toys! And why are you hurting Sonic? Especially when he tried to rescue you?"  
  
Shadow screamed with rage and answered, "He couldn't have tried to rescue me! He's rescued every one of you with out fail! Why would he fail me?" Shadow lashed out and punched Knuckles. Hard. The red Echidna plummeted down and slammed into the island. Right in the middle of the circle of Chaos Emeralds.  
"That was a HUGE mistake!" Knuckles thundered as he clambered out of the slight hole in the ground and smiled a cold smile. Gesturing around him he silently pointed out all seven of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Shadow shrugged. "So what's your point? Not like you could use them."  
  
Knuckles continued to smile but it grew wider as he shouted, "Now that's where you're wrong!" With a flare of Chaos Energy Super Knuckles flew faster than a bullet into the air knocking Shadow down into the sands of the Islands beach. "Dead Wrong." Knuckle gloated as he also returned to the Island.  
  
Shadow growled and shot up out of the hole. "So you can go Super also. I won't forget that."  
  
Knuckles smirked, "See that you don't."  
  
Both of the combatants glared at one another each trying to size the other up and decide how to go about attacking said other. They both seemed to come to the same conclusion as their aura's flared up and an energy ball formed in their hands.  
  
Shadow smirked assuming he would come out on top in this battle due to his knowledge of the Chaos Control technique.  
  
Knuckles stared knowingly at Shadow's smirk. They always assumed they could beat him in an energy beam duel. Sonic had made the same mistake. Both Sonic and now Shadow didn't realize that due to the time spent with the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds Knuckles was a master at controlling their respective energy and combining them. With a mental command and a tensing of muscles Knuckles screamed as even more energy flew into his body and his fur slowly changed from a neon purple to the same color green as the Master Emerald.  
  
Shadow gasped.  
  
"Are you ready Shadow?" Knuckles taunted. Shadow tightened his mental grip on the Chaos Energy flowing through him and launched his energy beam.  
  
Knuckles also launched his. The two beams met between the fighters and there was a sudden surge of Chaos Energy as the two fighters struggled to over come each other.  
  
A/N Well that chapter is done.I'm not liking it but it does further the story..Go ahead and review to tell me what you think.Now for my official spiel to get you interested in the next chapter!  
  
Shadow and Knuckles are locked in a climactic clash! Both fighters have fired their energy beams! Who will win? Will it be Shadow with his knowledge of the Chaos Control Technique or Knuckles with his strange new form consisting of both Chaos Energy and the controlling energies of the Master Emerald! Also is Sonic okay? And What is Tails doing while the two super charged Titans battle? Find out the answers to these and other questions in Chapter Four of The Ultimate Life Forms!!! 


	4. Sonic's Sacrifice

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Sonic's Sacrifice  
  
A/N Hm.Well I apologize for not updating sooner but my life IS kind of hectic what with a job and a full real life and a thriving online life.well actually my online life is filled with countless hours combing through the vast reaches of the internet looking for Sonic and Mega Man stuff! A site that I would recommend for the Sonic lovers is The Sonic Foundation. Don't remember the actual URL but if you go to google and type that in you should find it okay. For the Mega Man lovers who happen to be reading this there are soooo many sites. Like Mechadrake assemblies and Maq's Hunter Hide Out. There's a bunch of good Sonic Sites out there too even though I only named one. Hm Psyguy's site! Just type in www.psyguy.com and there's the site. Now enough shameless plugging! I bring you the Fourth chapter of ULTIMATE LIFE FORMS!!!!  
  
Tails squinted his eyes trying to see through the intense glare caused by the massive Chaos Energy Beams to see what was happening. He'd seen when Shadow had slammed Knuckles into the ring of Chaos Emeralds. He'd also seen Knuckles emerge from the ground and go super becoming Hyper Knuckles. Then Tails had gasped when Knuckles had changed once more into another even more powerful form. I Tails thought as he watched him turn green and amp his Chaos Energy up even higher. The interesting thing was that Knuckles Emerald Radar informed Tails that Knuckles was also drawing power from the Master Emerald!   
  
Amy was humming happily to herself as she modeled in front of a full length mirror at her favorite store Pretty in Pink. She was currently wearing a red bikini and a pair of those platform flip flops (I hate those). She sighed wistfully wishing Sonic were with her watching her try clothes on! "I wonder what that blue hunk is doing?" She said out loud.  
  
"Pardon me Miss?" Amy jumped when the young Green hedgehog replied to her thoughts.  
  
Amy thought for a minute then smiled. "Oh nothing I was just talking out loud!" The green hedgehog smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry my bad." He grinned and began to walk away. Amy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" The green hedgehog turned around and flashed another quick grin.  
  
"Sorry the name is Proton." With that the hedgehog slipped out of Amy's grasp and walked down an isle. When Amy turned down the isle to continue the conversation he was gone!  
  
"I wonder." Amy once again jumped when a sales lady gently grasped her shoulder.  
  
"Were you going to purchase that or just walk around in it?" Blushing Amy quickly ran into the changing room and emerged in her usual red dress with the white stripe and her high go go boots. She slowly walked out of the store checking her cell phone for any missed calls. When she saw who she had a text message from she shrieked in joy and ran down the length of the mall leaving behind a large group of people groaning and rubbing their ears.  
  
Rouge the Bat grimaced as a mid height pink hedgehog in a red dress slammed into her wrapping her arms around her in a large bear hug. "Can't breath!" Rouge panted as she tried to wriggle out of the small hedgehog's tight grip. Amy blinked then blushed and let go of the half suffocated Bat.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rouge! Honestly I didn't mean to hug you so hard! Are you alright?" Amy clustered in on Rouge patting her on the shoulder as the chesty bat slowly regained her breath. When she could Rouge laughed and waved the concerned Amy aside.  
  
"Oh I'm fine! You know it takes more than that to take this sweet bat down!" Amy grinned and hugged Rouge again. This time she was more restrained though.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! When did you come into town are you going to stay long? Do you need a place to stay? Did you bring your car with you?" Rouge laughed at the barrage of questions and tried to reply to them as quickly as she could.  
  
"I just arrived here and yes I plan to be here for a while. Thank you for offering me a place to stay I'd be glad to stay with you as long as it's not a problem. And yes I did bring my car would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
Amy grabbed onto the last statement and shouted, "Yes! I'd love to! I was about to go home at any rate!" Rouge smiled and walked with the excited young hedgehog out to her small red convertible. Once they were both in and buckled up Rouge revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot sliding across four lanes of traffic to get into the fast lane.  
  
"Do you still live in the same apartment?" Rouge queried as she shifted the car into third gear and adjusted the rear view mirror.  
  
Amy grinned and shouted over the wind. "Oh you know it girl!" Rouge laughed at the slang that was like an inside joke for her and Amy.  
"Alright then hold on cause here we go!" Rouge quickly shifted the tiny red convertible from third to fourth then to fifth. Amy meanwhile found a techno station and turned the radio up until the music was blaring vibrating the car as Rouge's custom sound system adjusted it's self to an optimum balance for the fast paced Techno music.  
  
Both the girls were laughing as Rouge downshifted and pulled into Amy's apartment buildings parking lot. They got out of the car and slammed the doors. Both were rather tipsy as they'd stopped off at a bar along the way.  
  
"I'm sho glad ya came alla da way down here ta she lil ole me!" Amy drawled as she drunkenly weaved down the sidewalk and up the stairs stopping at her door. She tried to put her key in the lock but missed by six inches. Rouge laughed at this. She wasn't half as drunk as Amy as she'd had to drive them home so she was VERY amused watching Amy drunkenly try and hold a conversation with her.  
  
Finally Rouge gently took the keys from Amy and unlocked the door helping Amy into the apartment and closing the door behind her. Turning Rouge couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at Amy who was sprawled on the floor having tripped on her own feet! Rouge helped Amy up and took her into her bedroom helped her get undressed then tucked the covers in around her.  
  
"You know Amy you're gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning."  
  
Smiling sleepily Amy whispered, "I lurv you!" and drifted off to sleep. Rouge smiled at the precocious drunk hedgehog and stroked her hair. "I love you too you crazy gal." Neither the drunk and unconscious hedgehog nor the contemplative bat heard the small Emerald Radar in Rouge's purse quietly beep as it picked up an immense Chaos Energy surge.  
  
Meanwhile on an island halfway across the world Knuckles and Shadow were still battling it out each trying to overpower the others Chaos Energy Beam. They both groaned with pain as their bodies continued to absorb Chaos Energy and convert it into their beams. Knuckles grinned though as he felt Shadow start to buckle under his undeniable power.  
  
"Heh I've got to hand it to you Shadow! I haven't had this good a challenge since the last time I fought Sonic seriously. But now I think I'll end this!" Just as Knuckles was beginning to up the power of his beam a Neon Green hedgehog warped into being above the Island.  
  
"Energy Absorption Beam!" The Neon Green hedgehog fired a multi hued beam towards Knuckles and Shadow. Both of them knew they couldn't dodge the beam in time and were resigned to their fate even as they tried to disengage their deadly Chaos Energy Beams and get out of the strange hedgehog's attack range. But from out of no where a golden flash swooped up from between Knuckles and Shadows beams breaking them apart and meeting the attack head on!  
Shadow gasped and shouted as he watched Super Sonic meet the beam head on and suddenly cry out in pain! There was a huge flash of light and Super Sonic's Chaos Aura slowly disappeared and his gleaming golden metallic fur bled back to a deep blue. Knuckles flew up and caught the now falling unconscious Blue Blur as Shadow stared dumbfounded at the suddenly glowing Neon Green hedgehog. The being seemed to have suddenly doubled in power it exuded a bright green Chaos Aura. While Shadow watched the Neon Green Hedgehog saluted him and warped back out of reality disappearing back to whence it came.  
  
Knuckles in the meantime had landed on the ground and faded back to his original red color franticly checking his friendly rival's vitals. "NO!"  
  
Shadow also disengaged from his super form and raced over to where Knuckles was kneeling over Sonic's battered body crying. "What is it? What's wrong with the Faker!" Shadow shouted trying to see over Knuckles hunched body.  
  
Knuckles brokenly whispered, "He's dead! Sonic's dead!" Shadow stumbled away from the shaking red echidna. "But He-he can't be dead!" Shadow fell down on the wet sand and shook his head trying to digest this.  
  
Knuckles slowly turned and faced the shell-shocked hedgehog. "Well he is and it's all your fault!"  
  
"My fault!" Shadow shouted back at the now advancing Knuckles.  
  
"Yes your fault! If you hadn't dragged him to this god forsaken island to begin with none of this would have happened!" Knuckles slammed his fist into Shadow's face driving him a small distance up the beach. Rubbing his face Shadow glared at Knuckles and started to get up when he heard the Tornado land.  
  
Tails had seen the fourth figure warp in then he'd seen a brilliant flash. He'd missed the rest as he was trying to land the Tornado and now he wanted some answers. Walking over to Knuckles and Shadow he slowly glanced around. He didn't see Sonic's body behind Knuckles. "What's going on down here?"  
  
A/N Well there you go! Another exciting chapter ends on a cliff hanger! I won't be able to update as frequently as I have these last few weeks as school starts for me tomorrow Aug. 6th! Those bastards on the Belmont School Board will pay for that! Oh yes they will!!!! X( 


	5. Sonic Dead?

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Sonic is Dead?  
  
A/N: DAMN ME!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!! Meh..I have to tell you guys that it hurt me to kill Sonic.After all he's the reason I'm writing this fic and drawing so much shitty fan art! Gr.There's got to be a way to bring him back!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I've been remise in my duties.I don't own Sonic nor the rest of the cast so far. Cept for Proton. Oh by the way his name's not actually Proton it's Photon. See it was like 4:00 in the morning when I was writing that and I didn't catch the error.Sorry.My bad!  
  
Sonic watched as Knuckles tried to keep Tails away from him. "Why would Knuckles do that? Tails is my bud." Looking down Sonic realized that he was FLOATING? "What's going on here!" Glancing around the area Sonic saw himself laying on the ground. He was bloody and battered. His fur was still wet where Knuckles tears had dripped down the gruff Guardian's cheeks. "So I'm dead."  
  
"No not yet. But soon." Sonic spun around and gazed on a strange being clad in white.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked not really wanting to hear the answer as deep in his mind he still refused to believe this was happening.  
  
The being spoke again in kind caring tones. "I'm the Angel of Death. I'm here to see you off to your destination." Sonic looked fearfully at the being then grinned his famous smirk.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be a scythe wielding skeleton? If you are then you've gained weight. And flesh." The Angel sighed.  
  
"You've always hidden behind that cavalier attitude Sonic. But you should realize that it won't work with me. I'm not Robotnik. I don't get angry because of some jeuvinile quips and that smirk of yours."  
  
The smug grin slowly slipped from Sonic's face as he took this information in and processed it. Sighing he whispered. "I wish I could tell them goodbye one last time."  
  
The Angel of Death shook his head and replied. "Don't they all."  
  
Knuckles didn't dodge in time and the small two tailed fox slipped around him expecting to see Sonic hiding behind the Echidna or making funny faces at him. He stopped frozen at the sight of his best friend's battered body laying on the cool sands limbs akimbo and a slight smirk on it's still warm lips. "I-I" Tails crumpled up into a heap on the sands screaming curses at Shadow and Knuckles berating them for letting Sonic die. Finally his voice hoarse from the shouting and crying he asked in a small voice, "What will I do now Sonic? You're like a brother to me. My only family, who's gonna go test pilot my new plane or help me rescue people?"  
  
Knuckles moved towards the small kit but stopped in surprise when Shadow crouched down beside the trembling kit's body and lifted his head up with the tips of his index and middle finger. Gazing into Tails eyes Shadow finally let his grief and sadness show in his eyes displaying the emotions that for fifty years he'd kept hidden and denied having. "We'll find a way to bring him back Tails. I promise you. That's twice he's saved me and I won't let him go without returning the favor."  
  
Tails gazed into the now teary red eyes of Sonics former rival and hesitantly asked "How?"  
  
Rouge glanced at the clock beside Amy's bed. 4:30 in the morning! I must have fallen asleep! Sleepily Rouge thought back on the strange phone call that she'd received from Knuckles a day earlier. Something about Shadow being alive and at the Master Emeralds shrine. What does that red buffoon think I was born yesterday! Rouge angrily thought as she gazed at the still sleeping form of Amy. But if he is alive.Rouge shook her head. At one point she thought she could love Shadow. Until she'd really met a certain Red Echidna. But Knuckles seemed to not know what to do with his feelings. Being cooped up on that Island certainly hasn't helped his social skills! She thought as she got up stretched and decided to look in the fridge for a light snack.  
  
Elsewhere on a large flying airship a green hedgehog warped into being and dropped down on the decks metal grating making a slight metallic /ting/ as he landed. A small robot focused it's camera lense eyes on him. He let loose a slight blast of Chaos Energy and blasted the thing. God do I hate those things! Glancing around him to see if there were any other robots the green hedgehog walked to his room and sat down on the bed intent on getting a quick nap before his master called on him. "Get in here and report!" a gruff voice called over the intercom. He sighed. No use fighting the old bastard He thought as he wearily trudged up the hall and entered a small room filled with computer moniters and glowing hologram keyboards. In the middle of this web of technology sat the spider himself resplendent in an odd red coat with black pants that formed into boots. This strange man also had lenses for eyes. His balding head gleamed in the artificial light which also bounced off the goggles resting on top of the man's cranium.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
With one last look at his now grieving friends Sonic prepared to enter the spirit world with his guide. "I'll miss them." Glancing at Shadow Sonic said firmly, "ALL of them." The Angel of Death nodded in a bored way and with a flick of it's wrist opened a portal to the next relm. Suddenly a strange watery being closed the portal and stood between Sonic and the Angel of Death. The Angel glanced at the creature then sighed.  
  
"We gave you one. We can't give you any more!" The being simply glared at the Angel and flexed it's fists. "Fine. You can have him! But only for a short while! If his friends don't find a way to insert him back in his body in 96 hours he is ours. Understand." The creature nodded then looked at it's new charge. Sonic gasped.  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
A/N: Well then! Another great chapter comes to a close! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed specially Formerly Known As for the first review I've ever received! Well as you can see Sonic's departure to the next realm has been postponed by none other than Chaos guardian of the Chao and all around kick ass water demon! Sonic's friends now have four days to get him back in his body but will Sonic be able to communicate this to them? And what part does the mysterious green hedgehog play in this little drama? And could that have been Dr. Robotnik he was reporting to? Oh come on you know it was! But why?  
  
Find out next time on The Ultimate Life Forms!!! 


	6. Sonic's Not Completely Dead?

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Day 1  
  
A/N Wow.Well a lot of people reviewed! I'm gonna take these reviews as a subtle hint to keep plugging along and dragging you through this drivel. ;) Here's to another five chapters!!!!  
  
P.S. I have to admit that I write each chapter spontaneously so you'll know as much as I do at any given time although I have recently thought about where I want this story to go I'm not sure what twists and turns it'll take in getting there! But I've decided to set dead lines instead of writing this thing spontaneously as I figure I'm in demand now (yeah right!) But on the other hand I don't want to force chapters out and have them suck. Gr I need some advice. Anyone???  
  
Disclaimer: (I remembered it this time!) I don't own Sonic nor his pals/the world he lives in. I do however own Photon. I doubt you'd want to use him now as he's an enigma but if you do want to just e-mail me. More than likely I'll let you use him.  
  
Well here goes another chapter! (Damn these Author notes are long.)  
  
Sonic stared at the Water Demon confusedly trying to figure out what it was up to. "Why didn't you let me die?" Sonic asked. Chaos tilted it's head confusedly then straightened up as a small pink ball of light whizzed in to hover next to it. The ball shimmered and a bright flash blinded Sonic momentarily. When he could see again he saw a teen-aged pink echidna dressed in ancient priestess garb standing next to Chaos. "Tikal?"  
  
"Yes Sonic! I'm so glad you remember me!" The young echidna squealed in delight and jumped up and down until Chaos plopped one of his watery hands down on the excited girls head. Tikal looked at Chaos then smiled. "Oh you're right Chaos! I'll tell him immediately!"  
  
Sonic shook his head and scratched his quills. "Tell me what?" He asked confusedly. He absentmindedly tapped his foot. It was a habit that he had no control over.  
  
"Silly why you're not dead of course!" Tikal exclaimed. Grabbing Sonic's gloved hand Tikal turned back into the pink ball of light and rushed Sonic's spirit back into the emerald with Chaos in tow.  
  
Sonic looked around himself dazedly at the strange green scenery. It actually looked like the Master Emerald's Shrine from the past. Except for the all the scenery was a brilliant green. Tikal grinned and cooed "Welcome to the Emerald City now come here and get your glasses!" Sonic laughed at the reference and continued to stare at the surroundings.  
  
"This is gorgeous!"  
  
Knuckles, Shadow and a very distraught Tails had carried Sonic's body to Angel Island. Knuckles was busy preparing a burial plot knowing his friend wouldn't want to be publicly buried in some cold cemetery where the average Joe could come and look at his grave. "No you would have wanted it this way." Knuckles voice quavered as he spoke into the misty air. "You died a hero's death and I know that by now you're probably enjoying all the afterlife has to offer."  
  
Tails was still crying though and nothing Shadow or Knuckles did seemed to break the kit out of his shell shock. The promise that Shadow had made to revive Sonic had temporarily revived his spirit but once again the tawny fox's spirit was being crushed by the weight of Sonic's death.  
  
Shadow had no idea what to do with Tails. He was serious about his promise to find some way to save his former rival but HOW? He sat a few feet from the sobbing kit absently rubbing his gold bracelet that Sonic had returned to him on the island where Shadow had intended to have a final showdown. Why Sonic why did you have to play the hero? Always sacrificing your self with no thought to the cost. Shadow mussed dashing the tears from his eyes. He stood and walked over to Tails laying a hand on his head. Tails turned and looked at him.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Shadow stumbled back. Tails started to cry twice as hard and Knuckles came running back up the trail from where he'd been digging Sonic's grave.  
  
"What happened?" Knuckles asked panting for breath slightly as he bent down and ruffled Tail's fur.  
  
Shadow grimaced and grudgingly answered in a gruff voice hoarse with emotion. "I had the sun at my back and I guess Tails mistook me for Sonic. It just threw me for a second. I'll be fine but he seems to have doubled his efforts!" Actually though Tails had stopped crying and was now curled in a ball of shivering fur sleeping and still snuffing occasionally. Knuckles smiled sadly and remarked with a sigh,  
  
"Sonic always used to know how to get Tails out of these funks. He always had just the right thing to say or just the right goofy adventure to go off on." Knuckles closed his eyes not wanting to let Shadow see his tears. "Damn it Sonic why did it have to be you? None of the rest of us really matter. All I do is sit on this crummy Island and guard a crystal. Shadow just barely came back. Why did you have to be the hero all the time!" Knuckles punched the ground. Hard. The force actually cracked the bolder only a few feet under the soft Island soil.  
  
Shadow staggered as the ground shook then regaining his balance he leaned down and gathered Tails to him. "I'll take him up to the temple and put him in a sleeping bag." Knuckles simply waved his hand to shoo Shadow off then turned with his shoulders slumped in defeat back towards Sonic's partially dug grave.  
  
Tails looked around. The whole place was green! In the center was a large temple. "Hey I recognize that place! It's the Master Emerald's Shrine! But it looks like it did when I saw it in the past!" Slightly dazed by the grandeur Tails failed to notice Sonic until he was right behind the young kit's shoulder.  
  
"BOO!" Sonic shouted laughing as Tails jumped at least a foot in surprise the landed.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
A/N Aw. Isn't that sweet? I'm sorry I can't hear you ladies in the back you need to coo just a little louder. There that's much better!  
  
Now onto serious matters! I've decided that this story will be updated at least once a week until it's completed! I've hated my guts for the past week as I meant to have this up by last Saturday. But the creative juices weren't flowing and my damned muse has apparently dashed off to some far corner of the universe making me finish this chapter on my own. (Damn Her doesn't she know I need her?)  
  
Well at any rate I'll see ya'll next chapter. Don't forget to review! After all I nearly died when I saw that I had a whole 11 reviews! Once again thanks to Formerly Known As for the little tip on writing as you can see I used it!  
  
Next chapter Rouge and Amy have a Girls day out which gets rudely interrupted by a mysterious green hedgehog! Did our mystery hog bite off more than he could chew messing with our ladies Rouge and Amy? Find out next time in Ultimate Life Forms! 


	7. Girl's Day Out Part One

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Girls Day Out  
  
A/N Hm.Well Here's the next chapter. Oh on the whole Amy is sixteen. Well she cheats. She has a fake ID or something.Tre Shady No? Hm.Maybe I should make a Female Shadow named Shady? NOW THAT'S MY IDEA NOBODY STEAL IT!!!!!!  
  
roar  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic. Never will own Sonic. Wish I did.  
  
Amy slowly woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast in the air. Rouge was in the kitchen banging away and singing some outrageous country song. Not that Amy was paying much attention to Rouge at the moment. Her head HURT. She slowly crawled out of bed and into her bathroom all covered in pink which for some reason didn't look so happy and bright as it did when she'd first decorated it. "Owie..." Amy moaned as she looked through her medicine cabinet looking for some aspirin.  
  
Rouge smiled to herself as she listened to Amy moan and groan gulping down aspirin and water. Soon she heard the shower turn on. A great scream permeated throughout the entire apartment.  
  
"WHY IS THE WATER SO COLD!!!!!!" Amy screamed as she came roaring into the kitchenette wearing nothing but her birthday suit.  
  
Rouge looked the pink hedgehog up and down. "My how you've grown Amy!"  
  
Amy blushed and raced back into the bathroom cursing the day she'd ever let Rouge into her apartment. "This is all your fault!" Amy screamed as she slammed the bathroom's door and turned the water on again and waited for the hot water heater to start working again.  
  
Rouge gunned her engine at the light trying to entice the guy in the corvette next to her to accept the challenge. Amy grinned as she flipped her hair back and stretched. The shower had been nice once the water had warmed up and Rouge had made an excellent breakfast. All in all Amy had forgiven Rouge and they'd decided to go cruise around and see what and more importantly who was "looking fine in the sunshine." as Rouge had put it laughingly.  
  
Amy had a blast! She and Rouge had scouted around for boys and shopped seen the latest chick flicks and eaten at a great beach side restaurant. Now it was around 2:00 in the after noon and Amy was a little tired from the day. "Can we go home and rest for a while?" Amy asked feeling the first pangs of a headache settling in on her.  
  
Rouge glanced over at her young passenger, concern written all over her features, "You alright?"  
  
Amy forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah I'm just a little tired is all." Rouge nodded then gunned the engine of her convertible racing through traffic towards Amy's apartment. She was sort of listening to the radio when she heard a desperate news flash.  
  
"This is Al Cormin I'm down at the Westwood Mall and a green hedgehog seems to be attacking it!"  
  
Rouge quickly ran over the midway and into the other side of the freeway rapidly accelerating pushing the engine of her car to the limits as she stomped the gas. "Sorry Amy but we're the only people with experience dealing with rampaging villains." Amy nodded at this but mentally groaned. My head is hurting worse than before!  
  
The green hedgehog was the same one that had killed Sonic the day before. He was boring through the earth under the mall with a Chaos Beam. "Just a little farther and my prize will be within my grasp." He said to himself as he ignored the people who were fleeing away from him. The rumble of tanks, Mech armors and jets caught his attention though.  
  
"This is G.U.N. Stop what you are doing and surrender peacefully." The hedgehog sneered and stopped pummeling the earth with his Chaos Beam instead he turned to the line of G.U.N. tanks and sliced the Beam through them. For a half second they just sat there then a high pitched whine sliced through the air and the tanks exploded!  
  
"Now don't interfere with me any more!" The green hedgehog shouted turning back to the pit in the ground and refocusing his Chaos Beam on it.  
  
Colonel Garret of G.U.N. grimaced in anger at the loss of his tank but resigned himself to the loss. This actually reminds me of when we were chasing Project Shadow. He mussed as he ordered the Jets to do a flyby and drop the missiles on the rampaging hedgehog.  
  
The jets acknowledged him and screamed past the floating hedgehog blasting their full payloads at him. When the smoke cleared the hedgehog was still there with a green shield formed with Chaos Energy surrounding him. "How bothersome. They still want to play." The hedgehog said in a chilling voice. He snapped his fingers and all the jets glowed an intense green then exploded. "Now leave me to my work." The Hedgehog glared as he went back to the hole and started blasting it with a Chaos Beam again. This went on for a minute or two and Colonel Garret was about to order his mechs forward when the Hedgehog once again stopped. "Oops I almost forgot." The hedgehog smiled and whispered, "Chaos Control." The next thing the Colonel knew his mech squad had been completely disassembled.  
  
"This thing can't be neutralized!" Colonel Garret shouted into his walkie talkie. His superior officer was on the other end. "Just get rid of it!" The General said. Rouge moaned as she looked up in the sky and saw the green hedgehog encased in a blazing neon green Chaos Aura. "What the hell!" Amy looked up and gasped,  
  
"Photon!"  
  
A/N Alright well this thing is up on Saturday just like I said it would be..Wait Today's Friday! Woot I'm a head o' the game! Well as you can see it's another cliff hanger. I've been leaving you guys a lot of those. It's such an over used clichéd trick. I LOVE IT!!!  
  
Tune in sometime next week for the stunning second part of this chapter where Amy and Rouge duke it out with the mysterious Photon who seems to have even more control over the Chaos Emeralds than Shadow or Sonic! 


	8. What are Super Emeralds?

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
What are Super Emeralds?  
  
A/N: Well here's where things are gonna get hectic..and strange. See I've got this little theory that I've worked on for a while. When Sonic and Shadow jump and hit the G.U.N. robots in the second game (sonic also had this in the first game) They are surrounded briefly by a force field. Sonic's is blue and Shadow's is Orange. Also when you do that running battle towards the end Sonic's Sonic Wind attack is blue and Shadow's Chaos Spears is orange..For the purpose of this and most of my other stories the explanation for that shield is that Sonic and Shadow subconsciously tap into the Chaos Energy to form the shield and the attacks.That wasn't really that complicated was it?  
  
Rouge gazed at the destruction caused by the green hedgehog Amy had called Photon and thought Man! If only Shadow coulda done that when we were attacking G.U.N.!  
  
Amy meanwhile was looking at what Photon's beam was focused on. What is that? It's glowing yellow. Rouge was about to make a comment to Amy when she saw the pink hedgehog get out of the car and walk towards the whole in the mall's parking lot.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rouge shouted at Amy. "God why me?" Rouge rolled her eyes then jumped out of the car to follow Amy towards the glowing hole in the ground.  
  
Photon smirked when he thought of how easy this had been. "If only everything in life was this easy. He noticed the glow and stopped his Chaos Beam. "Now to retrieve my prize!" He again whispered "chaos control." and warped down to the ground next to his prize. The crystal shard embedded in his chest started to glow as he neared the source of the yellow glow.  
  
Amy walked down into the hole intent on the glowing stone. She stopped momentarily as Photon warped next to it appearing in a flash of green Chaos Energy. Then blinking owlishly she continued onward brushing past Photon as he was bending down to pick his 'Prize' up. She leaned forward and put her hand in the hole. In a brilliant flash of Chaos Energy she instantly went Super for the first time in her life. Holding the yellow crystal aloft she gazed at Photon.  
  
"You. I met you at the mall. Why are you doing this?" She asked. Photon merely shook his head and powered his Chaos Aura up.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. I wanted to be friends with you but I can't. You see you've gotten in my WAY!" Screaming the last word Photon lunged at her intending to snatch the crystal from her. He never saw the Piko Piko Hammer coming.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes his body was the new hood ornament of a large Buick. Powering up his Aura he melted the Buick and began to power up his Chaos Attack.  
  
Knuckles was still digging Sonic's grave when the body next to him gave a sudden gasp. "GAH!" Knuckles screamed shooting out of the hole and backing away from the now breathing body.  
  
Tails eyes widened as Sonic suddenly became much more defined.  
  
Looking down at his hands Sonic asked, "Tikal what's happening to me?" Giggling Tikal walked over to him and looked him in the eyes  
  
"Your adoring fan has just activated one of the seven keys needed to tie you and your body back together. When I was alive there were the Seven Chaos Emeralds that my tribe watched. Then there were the other seven Emeralds. These were watched by a peace loving tribe of Hedgehogs. Their Emeralds were actually more powerful than ours because they had no Master Emerald. Unfortunately that also made them more unstable so when my warlike tribe attacked them they couldn't use their Emeralds to protect themselves. My father originally wanted to bring their Chaos Emeralds back to this Temple but the Master Emerald repelled them and sent them flying across the world."  
  
Sonic and Tails absorbed what Tikal said then glanced at each other.  
  
Sonic asked the question both he and Tails were thinking. "So what does that have to do with me?" Tikal sighed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You are the last remaining member of the ancient Hedgehog race that guarded the Super Chaos Emeralds! There were a few hedgehogs that escaped from my Father's war party and these Hedgehogs swore to defend the Emeralds and they decided the best way to do that was to leave them scattered across the landscape. But since they had to be able to protect them they spent years in meditation trying to synch themselves with the Chaos Energy. When they succeeded they made sure that the greater synchronization with the Chaos Energy became a hereditary trait. You are the last of them. Therefore you have the greatest Synch rate with the Super Chaos Emeralds. That's why Chaos wouldn't let you die. You are the last protector and master of the legendary Super Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Tails looked at Sonic and whispered a heartfelt "Whoa."  
  
Rouge didn't know what was going on anymore! She'd watched Amy go down into the hole and pick something up then Photon had went flying into a Buick. Now he was out and apparently powering up some attack.  
  
"PHOTON ERRUPTION!" Photon shouted releasing all his gathered Chaos Energy. It erupted in a gigantic column of green Chaos Energy surrounding Amy and beating against her Chaos Aura.  
  
Amy had next to no experience with the Chaos Energy so she succumbed to Photon's superior skill and fell to the ground dropping the Yellow Super Emerald and reverting back to normal. Photon walked over to Amy's inert form and picked up the Super Emerald. "Another time perhaps." He whispered while walking away from her. He glanced at Rouge. "You aren't going to do anything are you." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rouge shouted jumping at him boots first intending to end the fight with her first kick. He lashed out with a fist driving her to the ground.  
  
"I am Photon, Power Incarnate!" He roared as his Chaos Aura, which had faded after his battle with Amy, flared to life again and the dark green crystal in his chest glowed. "Chaos Control!"  
  
Rouge watched as he disappeared then smiled. Reaching behind her back she drew out a faintly glowing yellow emerald.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
A/N So the board stands at Sonic and Company 1 Photon 0. Hope you enjoyed my little history lesson up there. Or I hope you could understand it at least. Feel free to e-mail me if you have any questions. gundam_commander@hotmail.com. Make sure you label it saying it's a question about this fic though cause I tend to just delete a whole lotta stuff.  
  
Next time: Now that Sonic's body is breathing again what's the next step? Will Photon retaliate? Can Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, and Amy gather the other six emeralds in time to save Sonic? Find out next time on Ultimate Life Forms! 


	9. Tiny preview of chapter to comesorry

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Now What?  
  
Rouge glanced around at the carnage created by Photon. "Well glad I didn't have to deal with him! Right Amy?" Rouge glanced around when she didn't hear Amy reply. "Amy?"  
  
With a groan Amy slowly opened her eyes. A stabbing pain was pounding in the back of her head and she couldn't feel her left arm from the elbow down. "R-Rouge?" Amy called out desperately looking for the white bat trying to squint past the mist in her eyes that made her vision all hazy. "Where are you?" She whispered falling back down to the ground.  
  
Rouge was now frantically searching through the wreckage. She couldn't find Amy! "Where are you Amy?" Rouge shouted. Her voice held an edge of desperation that it never had before. 


	10. Two Down!

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
Now What?  
  
Rouge glanced around at the carnage created by Photon. "Well glad I didn't have to deal with him! Right Amy?" Rouge glanced around when she didn't hear Amy reply. "Amy?"  
  
With a groan Amy slowly opened her eyes. A stabbing pain was pounding in the back of her head and she couldn't feel her left arm from the elbow down. "R-Rouge?" Amy called out desperately looking for the white bat trying to squint past the mist in her eyes that made her vision all hazy. "Where are you?" She whispered falling back down to the ground.  
  
Rouge was now frantically searching through the wreckage. She couldn't find Amy! "Where are you Amy?" Rouge shouted. Her voice held an edge of desperation that it never had before.  
  
Amy dazedly looked around her as she managed to stand up putting her right hand to her head. She saw Rouge and called out in a weak voice. "Rouge! Help me!"  
  
Turning the bat's eyes widened as she saw Amy standing behind her. Her left arm seemed to be made of crystal from the elbow down. "Wait right there Amy I'm coming!" Rouge shouted running towards Amy.  
  
Sonic glanced around his emerald home. Then he looked at Tikal again. "So that explains why I can do Chaos Control right?"  
  
Tikal nodded and clapped her hands, "Right! Now you're catching on!" Tails rubbed his head his eyes narrowed as he thought about what Tikal had just explained.  
  
"Wait!" Both Sonic and Tikal looked at Tails. "So if Sonic can do Chaos Control due to his ancestry how does Shadow do it?"  
  
Both Sonic and Tikal sighed. Tikal rubbed her arm. "I don't actually know how Shadow can tap into the chaos field. But when he does it it feels almost like Sonic's doing it!"  
  
Photon reappeared back in his room aboard the flying fortress. "Report to my office at once!" Eggman roared over the intercom. Shaking his head Photon resignedly tromped through the ship until he reached a door with a stylized emblem of Eggman's head.  
  
"You called Dr. Robotnik?" Photon said as he walked into the darkened room. A dim red light flared and there sat Dr. Ivo Robotnik in all his twisted glory. The light made his golden buckles gleam wickedly and his eyes always hidden behind his sunglasses twinkled with a wicked light.  
  
"Yes Photon I called you here. Now give me the Super Emerald." Photon reached into the interstellar pocket he'd created from Chaos Energy.  
  
"What? Where is it!" Photon pulled his hand back out of the portal to his face. He glared at his empty white glove. Sudden understanding flashed across his face. "The bat!"  
  
Eggman leaned forward. "A voluptuous white bat?" Photon nodded. Eggman cackled, "Ah so Rouge is in the game now! Well no matter I will crush her as surely as you defeated Sonic!"  
  
Photon watched as his master went off into mad gales of laughter. What a freak.  
  
Big the cat was fishing at his favorite spot. His companion Froggy was on his stomach resting. "Duh.I'm glad we're friends Froggy! I dunno what I woulda done without ya!" Big said as he gently stroked his fishing buddy.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue glare from the river made him stand up. He'd completely forgotten Froggy was on his stomach. Reaching into the water Big pulled out a strange blue emerald. "What's this?"  
  
Sonic got even more clearly defined and he seemed more solid. "Wow! Looks like someone activated another emerald!"  
  
Tikal shook her head in a negitive. "No someone you know merely picked it up. You must be a hedgehog to truly activate a Super Emerald!"  
  
Sonic grinned "Well what ever! As long as my buddies are getting the emeralds and I can get back to my body I'm happy!"  
  
Tails suddenly blinked out of Tikal's home. Sonic looked around "Where'd he go?"  
  
Tikal merely shrugged her shoulders "I guess someone woke him up!"  
  
Shadow jumped back in surprise as Tails came awake with a shout of joy! "We can do it Shadow! Sonic's still alive!"  
  
Shadow smiled, That faker has more lives than me!  
  
A/N Well there we go an extremely late but hopefully informative chapter is now up! Two of the seven Super Emeralds have been found by Sonic's friends bringing him closer to his body! But what obstacles lie ahead as Tails and the gang get ready to find the rest of the Super Emeralds and revive Sonic? Find out in the next (hopefully on time) chapter of  
  
ULTIMATE LIFE FORMS!!!!!! 


	11. Just random stuff

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
A/N: Wow.This is kinda sudden.Seems like I'm dealing with a sudden bout of insomnia.That's good for my readers though! As that means that I suddenly have time to write this chapter and update my poor neglected fic.. ~sniff~ Poor fic!  
  
Shadow was a little taken aback by Tail's sudden reversal in mood. He'd went to sleep a shivering sodden ball of fur and woken up bright and chipper immediately heading towards his work station to futz around with Knuckles Emerald Radar. He'd muttered an explanation as to how Sonic was alive. Shadow merely sat down in a chair at the corner of the workshop and thought about his previous encounters with the blue blur.  
  
Knuckles tucked the covers more securely around Sonic's body. It seemed to be shivering now and then which considering Knuckles had considered it an inert and cold body mere hours ago was a strange sight indeed.  
  
Knuckles was about to sit back in a chair that he'd brought into the room that Sonic was resting in. The room was part of a small out of the way cave that Knuckles had dug to live in before he knew of his duty as Guardian of the Master Emerald. He now used it as a place to stay when Angel Island floated through rough weather.  
  
Anywho..  
  
Knuckles was about to sit down in the chair when he heard the noise of the global satellite phone ringing in the next room. He got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He answered the word sounding rougher than he'd meant it too. But it had been a trying day.  
  
"Knuckles! You've got to help me! Amy is in some kind of shock and there was this green hedgehog and crystals! Oh Knuckles help!"  
  
Knuckles almost dropped the phone as his ears rang due to the high pitched tone of the hysterical white bat.  
  
"Alright! I'll get there as fast as I can!" He said. He listened to the thank you that Rouge blubbered out with half an ear as he formulated a plan for getting to.  
  
"Rouge! Where are you?" Knuckles almost slapped himself on the head for not asking that particular question first.  
  
"I'm at South Port Mall! Hurry Knuckles I don't know what to do about any of this!"  
  
Knuckles again said he'd be there as soon as possible and hung up the phone placing it back on its cradle.  
  
Shadow was surprised when Knuckles burst into the room and asked him if he knew where South Port Mall was.  
  
"Yeah.I think I remember seeing it when I was last here." Shadow answered. "Why do you want to know that for?"  
  
Knuckles shook his head and grabbed Shadow by the arm hurrying him out of the room where Tails was still bent over his meager work space fiddling with his Radar.  
  
"Amy's been injured and I need you to Chaos Warp us there!" Shadow nodded and grabbed one of the Chaos emeralds from its resting place along the top of the shrine pillars. He smirked as he used his superior control of Chaos Energy to levitate it and drop it in his hand. This close to the emeralds he didn't need to actually touch them to be able to do some small things.  
  
"Alright grab onto my arm! South Port Mall here we come! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow screamed as he felt the familiar power surge ripple through time and space.  
  
Knuckles blinked and there they were at South Port Mall where a desperate Rouge was cradling Amy against a blood red sky. Sunset.  
  
Photon walked back to his room grumbling about crazy doctors and their lack of common sense when he felt a surge in the Chaos Energy Field. Ah! So someone else is using Chaos Control! He whispered said command and disappeared in a flash of green Chaos Energy.  
  
Deep in his lab Dr. Robotnic smiled as he watched the readouts on his many moniters. So many pawns were falling into their correct places!  
  
Big the Cat picked up the shiny rock and walked back into his leaf and bamboo hut. "Now no eating this one Froggy!" He admonished his fishing partner before falling down on his bed and quickly falling asleep.  
  
Amy drifted in and out of consciousness she saw still frames of Rouge's crying face then the stern features of Knuckles and the strangely kind features of Shadow. She definitely felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds when they warped back to Angel Islands.  
  
Tikal glanced at Sonic who was happily messing around with one of the spirit chao. She sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry little one you should never have had to activate on of those emeralds!"  
  
A/N: w00t! I'm so proud of myself! I think I might be a week behind but I managed to pound this one out! Well seems like Tikal knows something that everyone else doesn't but what does she know? What's Photon up too and why is Eggman cackling about his so called "pawns"?  
  
I don't know either! I guess we'll find out together next time on  
  
ULTIMATE LIFE FORMS! 


	12. Random Event's occurs within!

Ultimate Life Forms  
  
A/N Well.I'm due for an update and now seems like a good time.No the fic isn't dead! How dare you think that! Eh heh. Well I guess I should get on with the writing right? Did you know I write these Author Notes before the chapter it's self? Bet ya didn't! And now ya do! Remember kiddies Knowledge is Powa!!!!  
  
Shadow immediately began examining Amy's arm when they reached Angel Island. "Well this is interesting."  
  
Rouge glared over at him. "What's interesting? The poor girl's arm is crystal from the elbow down!"  
  
Shadow sighed and placed his hands centimeters above Amy's arm. For a moment he simply studied it. Then with a deeply indrawn breath he focused his will and let out the breath.  
  
The crystal glowed then shattered in a million shining pieces revealing Amy's arm to be in pristine condition. Smiling to himself Shadow hummed a little song as he pulled the blanket up over Amy's inert form.  
  
Rouge took all this in and couldn't help herself from staring at the bio weapon. "How did you do that?" She nearly shouted. After all she'd been worried that Amy would have that thing for life!  
  
"It was simple really. It was just Amy's Chaos Aura protecting her from some form of attack. Seems that her actual Aura wasn't strong enough to protect her full body so it simply manipulated some of the energy from the attack and created a shield to keep her safe from the brunt of it." Shadow shrugged his shoulders as if that was an fact anyone would learn in elementary then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Rouge listened to the strange sound of his hover shoes clicking off the hardened ground of Knuckles cave then shook her head. ( I suppose I'll never figure that hedgehog out.) She thought as she gazed down on the now peacefully resting Amy.  
  
Photon meanwhile gazed around the recently demolished parking lot. (Damn! I'm too late!) With a flash of green Chaos Energy he vanished back into the nothingness from whence he'd come.  
  
Dr. Robotnic was furious when Photon explained how he'd missed the group entirely. "Look you! I've created you for a specific purpose and you seem to be failing! First you didn't get the Super Chaos Emerald then you couldn't even catch a group of incompetent animals!" Photon glared at the good doctor. "Those 'incompetent' animals seem to have foiled you several times in the past."  
  
Slamming his hand down on a monitor Dr. Robotnic growled in a rather loud voice, "Don't remind me of past failures! I will defeat those incompetents then the world will be mine!"  
  
Photon turned and walked out of the room at the door he softly whispered, "Yeah what ever Eggman."  
  
Robotnic screamed out "What did you say!" Photon replied that he hadn't said anything and walked out of the room listening to the doctor rant and rave about poor help. Blasting a defenseless cleaning robot with a tightly controlled Chaos Energy Beam Photon grumbled, "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time creating these useless things." Punctuating his point by incinerating yet another little bot Photon entered his room turned his stereo all the way up drowning out the constant mechanical sounds that permeated the air of the flying ship that Eggman had dramatically named The Egg Bastion. Knowing that Robotnic would think that he was in his room Photon gently whispered Chaos Control and warped away.  
  
Knuckles went in and checked on Amy noting that she seemed to be sleeping and healing well. Chuckling he went off to talk with Shadow, Tails and Rouge.  
  
He never saw the shadow that slunk down from the ceiling to hover over Amy. "I'm sorry Amy I really did want to be your friend.Why did you have to get in my way?" Sighing Photon reached down and gently brushed his fingers through the young hedgehog's hair.  
  
A/N: Well that was a short chapter no doubt but hey at least I updated right? Wow I've been so busy I'm really sorry this took so long.Well I'll probably be updating soon! So keep your eye's open!  
  
The gang really needs to start finding those emeralds as Sonic's first day comes to an end and only two emeralds have been found! Will they find the emeralds in time? Why does Photon seem to care about Amy? Does Eggman (HEY IT'S DR. ROBOTNIC!!!) Sorry.Dr. Robotnic really think that Photon's in his room?  
  
The answers to these questions and the asking of more next time on Ultimate Life Forms!!! 


	13. The Great Race!

Ultimate Life forms

A/N: Yeah....I'm sure you guys figured I'd abandoned this story....Well actually I had...But being the fella that I am I recently logged on to and was surprised to see that I still existed and had like 36 reviews...So I guess I'll try doing this again. If I can ever remember what little plot I had going at the time... Ah well on with the show!

Disclaimer: (thought I'd forget again didn't you?) I own nothing but Photon! Remember dat!

Amy frowned slightly then opened her eyes. What was that above her? "Photon?" She mumbled trying to bring the mysterious hedgehog into focus. The green hog almost jumped in fright and quickly warped back to the Egg Bastion.

_That was close! _ He laid back on his cot kicking his shoes off and closing his eyes thinking of Amy and wondering why he'd gone and visited her.

Sonic grinned and lowered the chao back down to the ground. He was trying to wrap his mind around being the last guardian of the Super Chaos Emeralds and more importantly why Shadow could do the same things he could...better than he could even!

"I could sure use a chili dog right now..." He whispered sitting on the bottom step of the Emerald's shrine.

Back on the Floating Island Tails rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and gazed down on his latest technical achievement. Turning towards the entrance he shouted for everyone to see what he'd made.

Everyone came in grumbling and groaning rubbing grit from their eyes and shooting Tails death glares.

"Knock it off guys!" The kit held up the device so that everyone could see it.

Knuckles was the first to voice what everyone was probably thinking.

"Yeah, it's your Chaos Emerald locator big deal." Tails frowned and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you people! This is the UPDATED Chaos Emerald locator! I changed the frequency so we can find the Super Emeralds now! Geeze you guys really think I'd stay up all night futzing around with this thing for no reason?"

The others stood there as the meaning behind what the genius kit said worked it's way into their still sleep fogged brains...

Amy suddenly smiled and shouted, "You mean with this we can find the rest of those Super Emerald thingees and bring Sonic back!"

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Geeze and I thought Sonic wasn't a morning person...." Knuckles laughed and gave Tails a noogie.

"Ya friggin GENIUS!" The normally serious guardian whooped holding the struggling fox under his arm. Finally he released him then turned to Shadow.

"With this locator and your chaos control abilities we could search the entire world!" Shadow nodded silently absently rubbing his recently returned bracelet. The group broke up each one packing what they figured they'd need for a little globe trotting. Which wasn't much considering Shadow could simply warp them back to the Floating Island at any time.

Dr. Robotnik cackled and flipped on the intercom that allowed him to directly talk to Photon in his room. "Get up here you useless science experiment gone wrong! I've got a bead on another of the emeralds."

Photon growled his reply then walked out of his room slamming the door behind him making sure to lock it so none of the cleaner bots could get in. A short walk later and he was standing before his creator and Master...for now.

"Where is it."

Robotnik grinned his usual maniacal smile. "Are you ready to redeem yourself? Good here's the location of the emerald. Now get down there and try not to make as big a scene as you did last time. We wouldn't want you to fail TWICE now would we?"

Photon muttered some reply as he looked at the co-ordinates. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving Robotnik to brood over his latest scientific triumph. The tyrant sighed and pulled a candy bar out of the mini fridge under his desk. Taking a bite he said to no one in particular. "Good help is so hard to find these days. It would have been so much easier to build another Mecha Sonic..."

A/N Wow...so it's been a year and hopefully people remember who and what I am....

I'm gonna try and update again...soonish? I wouldn't expect a chapter every day but y'know I'm really trying to revive this thing. Seemed like such a waste to just let it fade into nothingness....assuming it hasn't already.....

Eh...

Official next chapter shpiel:

The board is set! Both the Sonic team and Photon have been set loose to find the emeralds but Photon actually knows where one is! Will the gang be able to catch up to him before he makes of with the emerald? And if they do will the be able to stop him from taking it? And what about Big the Cat all by his lonesome with only Froggy for company?

The answers to at least a couple of these questions in the next chapter of: Ultimate Life Forms!


End file.
